


Text Messages

by HannibalSolo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Cussing, F/M, FML, Fluff and Humor, France and Prussia being perverts, This was supposed to be strictly funny but Germany went and made things serious, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, in my opinion it's tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalSolo/pseuds/HannibalSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Hetalia x Reader x Germany fic that begins with some texting and ends with some fluff. I seriously don't know what the hell happened. Germany happened and I just can't now. I can't do anything. Gah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, Rammstein lyrics, or you. You're free, my pretties, free I tell you! Fly, fly! Until Germany ties you up and "takes you prisoner" of course. Until then. Though, to be clear, that doesn't happen in this fic. Also, the end notes will provide translations for most of the German phrases that are sprinkled around in here, and I'm not a native speak of German, so correct me if I've made a grievous mistake, as most of this is German I knew off the top of my head. :D Enjoy le fluff!

Text Messages (Hetalia x Reader X Germany)  
A/N: This is my first attempt at the text message format so I know it’s been done before, but I hope I still manage to bring you guys some amusement. Also, Germany is soooo shiny! Ich mag ihn sehr. Also, please excuse my German, as it is a second language for mich ;) If you are German or speak German well and see a horrible mistake, let me know in the comments (in a polite fashion, of course)! There are a couple curse words and some fluffiness.  
Addendum: Um, so this was supposed to just be some funny fluffy text messages, but then it became something else, had to be something else. I blame Germany. He had to go and make my silly fluff into serious fluff.

Wednesday 3:30am  
Veneziano: Ve! Ciao bella are you awake?

You: I wasn’t >.< what do you want Feli?

Veneziano: I had a bad dream but I’m too scared to wake Germany up.  
I still have bruises from the last time…Can I come stay with you for a  
little bit?

You: …Fine. But don’t try anything Pasta-for-brains!

Veneziano: Ve! Urrà! See you in a minute bella ;)

You: Goddammit Feli! O.O

Wednesday 11:00am  
Francis: Ooohlala, so a little Gilbirdy told me Italy slept with you last  
night. Details now, ma chérie!

You: O.O it wasn’t like that! Goddammit, Prussia is so dead!

Francis: Then what WAS it like? Ohhonhonhon, tell me is the little  
pasta-lover tender…or rough? Wait, were pasta shells involved with the  
act??

You: ……I so can’t do this with you right now.

Wedneday 11:10am  
You: Prussia, what the hell did you tell France?

You: Prussia…

You: PRUSSIA!!!

Gilbert: Yes, shout my name because I AM AWESOME!

You: Read the first message dumbass.

Gilbert: Oh that? I only told him the truth, _________.

You: But I didn’t sleep with Italy!

Gilbert: Were you both in your room last night?

You: Yes…

Gilbert: Were you both in your bed last night?

You: Technically…

Gilbert: Und did you both fall asleep there?

You: Yeah, but there were extenuating circumstances.

Gilbert: Wirklich[1], __________? I don’t want to know about Italy’s extended  
circumstances~Kesesesese :D

You: —___— Ich hasse dich.[2]

Gilbert: Falsch! Du liebst mich und du weisst es. [3]

You: :P

Gilbert: Jetzt, küss mich, _________! ICH BIN PRUSSIA! [4]

You: O.O …Pass.

Wednesday 2:00pm  
Ludwig: _________, I have heard something most unsettling.

You: Look, Italy had a bad dream and came to my room to be consoled and  
just happened to fall asleep there because that’s what Italy does. Besides he  
didn’t want to wake you and get beaten up again.

Ludwig: WAS?? That Dummkopf. But that’s not what I heard.

You: Oh fantastisch! What the hell now then?

Ludwig: Well Gilbert says you kissed him und confessed your love for him.  
Ich glaube ihm nicht[5], but France and Spain both came around while I was  
training und said the same thing. Quatsch[6], I know but…

You: But what, Ludwig?

Ludwig: Well, it’s not even ein bisschen[7] true is it?

You: ??Hell no, Ludwig! You should know better than to believe that idiot  
or those other two idiots. They’re a whole PACK of idiots Ludwig.

Ludwig: Ich weiss, ich weiss[8]…I was just worried.

You: Well that’s sweet, but I haven’t lost my mind recently and don’t think  
I will anytime soon, though if I ever do and confess love of any kind for  
Gilbert, promise you’ll save me from myself and get my head scanned?

Ludwig: Selbstverstӓndlich[9], _________.

You: Though I have to admit I’m a little confused. If you know those three are  
Vollidioten[10] why were you worried?

You: Ludwig?

Ludwig: Das tut mir leid[11], but something’s come up und I can’t talk now!  
Tschuss[12]!

You: Ludwig!!

*Ludwig’s house* 5:30pm

  
You had returned from getting groceries in town with Veneziano and Kiku, and helped them put everything away in the kitchen, smiling as Feli talked Kiku’s ear off about the different pasta dishes they might make for dinner that night. Once they were settled, you went back outside, thoughts of your weird conversation with Ludwig floating around aimlessly in your mind, as you walked over to the garden you’d started almost a year ago when you’d moved into Germany’s house.

There was almost nothing so beautiful in your opinion as a German summer, and most of the garden was in full bloom. Blue Cornflowers and bearded Irises intermingled, bright and vibrant on the left side of the cleared, dirt path. Their symbolic contrast always made you smile a little to yourself. The Cornflowers symbolized the love of a young man and the Irises the lost love of a young woman. It was a little sad, but what was the saying? Sadness is happiness for deep people? You’d also managed to plant some Edelweiss in a trough that ran the length of half the pathway filled with rocks and soil arranged to simulate the ground in the mountains, though they weren’t looking so good just now. Tall Jewelweed cropped up behind the Edelweiss, lazily drooping.

You were by no means a professional gardener. You’d mostly chosen the flowers based on what you thought they symbolized and because of their national significance in different countries. Halfway down the path, the flowers ceased and a line of naked Cherry Blossom trees began on each side, following the line of the path even as it opened up into a circular clearing. Fallen blossoms still littered the ground, as you sat on one of the three benches evenly spaced around the area.

In the center of the clearing there was simple but elegant fountain, which was encircled by fragrant Lilacs. So much work had gone into putting this garden path together, but Ludwig had been adamant ever since you initially suggested its construction that it be done. It was clear that he had been enamored with the idea from the start, which surprised you, considering that some might consider gardening “wussy-ish.” However, Ludwig’s response, when you’d asked about it had been something along the lines of, “Unsinn[13]! Gardening is noble, laborious work worthy of the German Soul.”  
  
You sighed, and felt your chest tighten just thinking about all the moments you’d spent with Ludwig. You were hopelessly infatuated with him, in fact, as much as you hated to admit it, you were fairly certain you were in love with him. This longing, or as it was referred to in German, “Sehnsucht,” was starting to grow worse, but you managed to keep it from surfacing by getting angry; particularly, angry with Ludwig.

Most of the time you were the best of friends, but sometimes it was just too much and you would start an argument just to make the feeling of desire go away. So now you were mulling over your conversation with Ludwig from earlier and getting rather annoyed. What was his deal anyway? He’d almost seemed jealous, which was ridiculous and irritating. What did he care who you kissed or confessed love to? If he did care, why didn’t he say something? He knew how painfully shy and emotionally stifled you were when it came to romance. It was the reason you and Japan were always so comfortable with one another, though, being American, you were still moderately comfortable with Italy’s overly-affectionate and boisterous behavior unlike Kiku.

You sighed again, jumping slightly when your phone pinged. You pulled it out, glancing at the screen.

  
Wednesday 6:03pm  
Ludwig: ________, wo bist du[14]?

You: I’m just hanging with Feli and Kiku. Finished with that something  
that came up?

Ludwig: Ja, und I AM WITH Italy und Japan. Dinner is almost ready,  
so wo bist du?

You: Tell them I’m sorry, but I’m not hungry and I don’t feel like talking.

  
Your bottom lip stuck out as you pouted into your frown, silencing your phone and setting it on the bench beside you. Leaving it laying there, you stood and walked over to the freely flowing fountain, sitting on the stone lip, careful to sit where there was a gap in the Lilacs. You didn’t want to crush them after all. Your eyes were bright and shining in the fiery light of the oncoming evening, as you stared into the pool of water that reflected the sky in brilliant crystalline flashes.

Reaching your hand down, your fingers lightly traced along the water’s surface. The orangely opulent sky blazed and the light refracted in the fountain reminded you of a white hot firebrand, mesmerizing you for a few minutes, as you tried to smooth over the jagged edges of your emotions. “Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zuzammen…”you started to sing quietly to yourself, your voice climbing slightly in volume, as you lost yourself in the Rammstein song. “Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt. In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen und bin im Wasser verbrannt. Im Wasser verbrannt.”[15] Somehow you managed to miss the sound of approaching footsteps.

  
*Ludwig’s POV*

He’d arrived home after agonizing over what to do for hours. After finishing training, he’d had an awkward conversation with _________, which he’d immediately regretted initiating, but he couldn’t help himself. If there was even a slight chance that she had feelings for his older brother, then he had to know. She was so difficult to read sometimes that he wasn’t sure, but part of him believed that perhaps she had feelings for him. Believed or hoped, at any rate. He knew he had feelings for her.

She could be so level-headed like Japan, but when someone pissed her off she was actually very explosive. Ludwig knew she thought she was terrifying, but really she was adorable—like an angry kitten. She’d come to his house as a guest to begin training with him, but now she felt like an immovable fixture in his life. Life couldn’t be complete without her now, but lately she’d been more difficult than ever to read, and it was driving Ludwig insane. They’d be getting along and the conversation would be making its way toward something…more, when she would suddenly become irritated or angry with him or he would do something ridiculous to mess it up.

He’d spent the last few hours hiding out at the bar and drowning his sorrows in some delicious weiss beer. Gilbert had come in about halfway through and plopped down on the bar stool next to his younger brother with a wicked grin. “Vhat?” Ludwig grunted flatly, taking a swig from his glass.

“Vhat’s the matter, brohas? I vas just kidding about kissing ________. I know you’ve got dibs. Kesesesese,” he cackled. “In fact, I think everyone knows it but you two. Too funny.” Ludwig cast a menacing glare at Gilbert, who threw his hands up in a placating manner. “Calm down, jeez! Listen, vhy don’t you tell me vhat is really going on and let me do zhe big brother thing, ja?”

Ludwig sighed into his drink. “All right zhen.”

  
*Time Skip brought to you by Austrians waiting in line at the grocery store*

  
After explaining his predicament to Gilbert, Ludwig finished his fifth beer and pushed it away as he set his head down on the bar dejectedly. “I see no problem here, Luddy! She vants you and you vant her, so go get her, unless you suddenly turned into a giant pussy…Kesesesese.”

“I most certainly have not and zhat term is extremely sexist. Ve have advanced beyond such terminology in Germany,” Ludwig cried, straightening up and getting a bit red in the face.

“Vhatever, just go get your woman for Christ’s sake, Luddy, or I vill be too ashamed to hang out vith you anymore,” Gilbert said with a slight frown and shrug. He stood up, patting Ludwig on the shoulder and taking his leave. “Good luck, Bruder!”

Despite his abrasive form of address, Gilbert did have a point Ludwig realized as a nervous roiling started in his stomach. He paid his tab and left to go home. When he arrived, he went inside and found Italy working with Japan to put dinner together, but ________ was nowhere to be seen. He asked after her and Japan suggested that he check the garden pathway.

Before doing so, he figured it might be prudent to text and ask her where she was first; however, when he did, she evaded his question and told him she didn’t want to talk. He almost relented, but then he remembered what Gilbert had told him, and he made a firm decision that he had to speak to her no matter what mood she happened to be in. She would talk to him whether she wanted to or not. Heading back outside, he followed the trail out to the garden walkway. He fixed a stray, light-blond hair that fell over his face, as he walked along, noticing the small figure sitting on the fountain’s edge ahead. As he came closer he heard gentle singing, and he listened to the darkly passionate Rammstein lyrics lilting faintly in the air. He knew the song and felt himself blush slightly. Clearing his throat, he said, “_—_________.”

  
*Your POV*

  
You stiffened noticeably, but refused to turn around. “I told you I didn’t want to talk,” you said, biting your lip and feeling the tightness in your chest rising to your throat. Ludwig grunted, stymied for a moment, but he was suddenly very irritated with your cryptic behavior and your refusal to acknowledge him. He balled his fists up and scowled.

“Fine zhen! You don’t have to talk. Just shut up und listen!” he growled through his teeth.

Eyes widening in surprise, you abandoned all pretense and turned around, giving Ludwig your stunned and undivided attention. “Hmph, sehr gut. ________, I have something I need to tell you und you may or may not like it, but it must be said. I have…”he paused, hesitating and his face burning a deep, violent shade of pink. “Zhat is, over zhis past year I have developed feelings for you zhat run deeper than friendship und I vanted you to know zhat. Vell, frankly, ich liebe dich.” The last part came out as a pained whisper. Your face was blank and he could only guess what you were thinking by the various colors you were turning, running the gamut between deathly white and crimson red, and that didn’t help him much.

Inside your emotions were revolting. What you’d fought so hard to crush and repress came flooding through you virulent and unstoppable. A horrible, sweet pain that swelled in your chest like a hand was reaching into you and yanking at your heart, which beat rapidly. You felt somewhat faint with the intense rush of euphoria, but were tempered by a glimmer of doubt. It was too good to be true, wasn’t it?

“If this is a joke, Ludwig, it isn’t a funny one. Don’t screw with me,” you spat bitterly and irrationally, standing up with sudden force and passion. Your eyes blurred with fresh, hot tears, which you unsuccessfully tried to blink away. Ludwig raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared into his hairline, his mouth hanging open.

“Vhat do you mean!? Vhy on earth vould I joke about something like zhis?” he managed to sputter.

“Because it’s too good to be true. How could you possibly love me too?” you said, dismayed and distraught. “I’m just a sad-sack who came to you for help in becoming a stronger person, and you were kind enough to train me. You deserve someone better, someone smarter, or prettier, or stronger because you’re so wonderful—How could I not love you?” You hugged yourself, and didn’t even bother holding back the tears now, as you averted your gaze.

Ludwig’s expression softened, and he laughed, closing the gap between you two. You locked eyes with him with a fierce intensity. “What the fuck is so funny, you jerk?” you said angrily, voice wobbling. He shook his head and wordlessly cupped your face in his large, calloused hands, bending down and kissing you forcefully, while his thumbs wiped away your tears.

“Vhat is so funny? Ve are both such Dummkopfs, zhat is vhat is so funny. Ve vere made for each other, mein Schatz,” he said quietly. He didn’t let you say anything, kissing you again. This time you had your wits about you and kissed him back, standing on your tiptoes as you wrapped your arms around his neck. The sweet ache in your chest blossomed and spread, filling you from head to toe with a tingling warmth.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around you, his hands gripping the material of your shirt tightly, as he pressed you flush against his chest. He deepened the kiss just when you were thinking of coming up for oxygen, and you felt yourself growing light-headed. You gasped for air, as he bit your lower lip, which he assumed was an invitation to start using tongue. For a man who adamantly denied being a pervert, he sure seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He aggressively asserted dominance over your mouth, taking all your myriad little noises as signs of encouragement, which they were. One of his hands slid up and into your hair, gently yet firmly gripping. You sighed contently. Before things escalated further, he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against yours. Eyes as vivid blue as the Irises and Cornflowers met yours, and he planted a soft kiss on your head, stepping back and proffering a hand. “Come, Liebe, dinner will get cold if we don’t go in now,” he said. You smiled, taking his hand and walking toward the house in a daze of ludicrous happiness.

  
Das Ende

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations German to English:  
> [1] Really or For real  
> [2] I hate you.  
> [3] False!/Untrue! You love me and you know it.  
> [4] Now, kiss me, ________! I AM PRUSSIA!  
> [5] I don’t believe him  
> [6] Nonsense  
> [7] a little bit  
> [8] I know, I know  
> [9] Of course or It goes without saying  
> [10] Complete morons or Jerk-offs  
> [11] I’m sorry  
> [12] Bye!  
> [13] Nonsense!  
> [14] Where are you?  
> * [15] Fire and water don't come together/  
> Can't be bound, aren't related/  
> Sunken in sparks, I am aflame/  
> and am burned in the water/  
> Burned in the water/ 
> 
> *This translation of the Rammstein lyrics was provided by http://herzeleid.com/en/lyrics/rosenrot/feuer_und_wasser  
> Did I mention, I don’t even know what the hell happened here? It started out so light and just… O///O Dammit, Luddy!


End file.
